Dramatic Love
by Doublegemini11
Summary: You love Kuroshitsuji or Black Butler. You love Sebastian (Sebby), Grell, and Will. Your friend (fr1) likes Undertaker and Alois. Your other friend (fr2) likes Ciel. You despise Alois but you know your friend likes him so you try not to be so hard with him.
1. Reaper Beginnings

**Hello, this is a new story that my friend** **_Alice-san _****has written, please post reviews and I shall let her know. Also if you have any problems with the grammar, spelling, etc., tell me, because I'm the one who edits her stories.**

* * *

For the past week or so you feel like you're being followed, your eyes have also begun to turn green and gold, and for some reason you've become more athletic, and so was (fr1). But, you don't tell anyone since people say you have a big imagination.

One day you had a school project about England. You had to wear a dress. It was a red dress with a black border and at the bottom it was black. You know, gothic. You also had Grell-like boots and coat.

_I swear someone's following me. _You thought to yourself as you walked to school. You're on your phone listing to (s/n) and was starting to sing out loud. Without knowing that the girl that you hate so much was walking behind you. You're just about to cross the street when a pair of scissors almost hit you in the face, but you quickly grabbed them before they could hit a car. When you stopped (gr/n) just looked at you in surprise. You just rolled your eyes and kept on walking. You said nothing until you got to school.

When you got there (fr1) and (fr2) were already there. You said hi and looked at their dresses. (fr1) had a plain long black dress with long sleeves that covered her hands. She also had a gray robe-like thing that hung from the left and tied on the right. She also had a small top hat that was tilted to the left of her (h/l) (h/c) hair. (fr2) had a dress like yours, but her's was blue with black, and instead of it being black on the bottom it had small black animals like from _Alice in Wonderland_. She also had a big blue bow that was bordered with black.

"You guys look so kawaii!" you squealed as you did a little Grell move and wiggled your butt.

"You, too!" they said as they hugged you.

"Hey guys, I have something to tell you," you looked down, "I think I'm being followed. I don't know who it could be. And my eyes, they look like Grell's. Oh yeah, and…"

Then you took out the scissors that almost hit you.

"I think someone's is trying to tell me something," you look at the scissors, "but what?"

"You're not the only one, (nick/n)," (fr2) said putting her hand on your shoulder, "us too. We were just talking about that."

"Ok but who can it be. I did see a little bit of red but, come on, it can't be him. He's not real," you replied, sadly.

"That's right. I just remembered I saw some gray as I was walking last night, but like you said they're not real. So who," (fr1) put her hand on her cheek.

"Even if they were real there are a million girls that would kill for this. So why us?" you looked and saw someone on a roof, "Did you guys see that!"

"Yeah!" they said in unison.

"You know what. Whatever let's just go show off our dresses, yeah?"

"Hai! (Japanese for yes)" (fr2) began to walk.

"You always know how to cheer us up (y/n)," (fr1) said as she grabbed your arm and began to walk.

As you're walking, you saw (gr/n) and her friends again and they were talking about you guys.

"Look, they think that they're all that because of their dresses," you heard her say.

"Bitch please, I'm fabulous," you said, turning around to face her, acting like Grell.

She then tried to hit you but you were too fast for her and grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, not at school and besides you know you can't win so-" you were cut off by someone saying, "OHH YESS" that sounded like Grell but you guys ignored it and kept on walking. Then you all went to your classes, but during language arts you thought you saw Grell outside the window. You just discarded it and went on with your day. That is, until lunch.

**Your P.O.V**

This is starting to get really weird. Oh well, at least it's lunch so, I got with (fr1) and (fr2) and we sat to eat our lunch. We just talked about what was happening and that I thought I saw Grell outside the window. After that we went to another table and sat there. To my "luck" (gr/n) sat right in front of us. I swear I just want to kill her so bad. I think we were talking about Sebby when out of nowhere, Sebastian appears in front of (fr2) followed by Undertaker, but he was in front of (fr1)

"Let me guess I'm stuck with Grell aren't I?" I asked, looking up at Sebastian.

"Well who else, silly," Grell said as he appeared in front of me.

I blushed a little looking at him. I got up and introduced myself, "I'm (yr/n), nice to meet you."

(fr1) and (fr2) did the same to the men standing before them.

Sebastian bowed, "Nice to meet you all, my ladies."

The way he said it made me get goose bumps. "Wait a minute why are the three of you here in the first place?" I asked

"(y/n), it doesn't matter," (fr1) growled, "Just look at them."

"Hehehe but it does," Undertaker chuckled, "You see, I need a shinigami that can help me with my work."

Then I glanced at (gr/n); she looked surprised. I just laughed at her face.

"What is it, (y/n) is something funny?" asked Grell with a worried expression that made me blush.

"Oh no, it's nothing, hehe..."

"Well," Grell started explaining, "Now that we're talking, I came to tell you that Will said that you are a stage shinigami that has a lot of power; almost half demon-"

I got up after he said "demon" and cut him off, "What!? Shinigami that's half demon, but how!?"

"Well," Grell answered, "we're not sure but it will be good if all three of you come with us."

He grabbed my hand. Just then, I felt like I was being pushed towards Grell. I fell into his arms and he fell on the table where (gr/n) was sitting. I felt my face get as red as a tomato

"I'm sorry Grell, someone pushed me…"

We heard laughter, it was (fr1) laughing like a mad woman. I got off and sat next to Grell. He was still blushing.

"Grell, I have an idea," I whispered, "I'll push (fr1)-san into Undertaker's arms for pay back, ok?"

"Alright, let's do it."

I then got up slowly walked behind (fr1) and then gave her a little push and she fell into Undertaker's arms. I then ran to Grell and sat next to him trying not to laugh but I just couldn't hold it. Both Grell and I started to laugh our butts off. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and so did (fr2).

Then another girl I dislike comes up and screams, "Is that Bassy?!"

Grell and I both give her the "I-am-going-to-kill-you" eyes.

"O.M.F.G," she continues, "Bassy, be mine!"

I got up and said, "Sorry, but Sebby is not yours or mine. He is only Grell's and Ciel's."

I could see Grell Blush a little so I giggled.

"Well then bye," she said as she left.

Undertaker was still talking to (fr1) and Sebby was talking to (fr2)

"You know what," Grell faced me.

"Huh, know what?" I tilted my head.

He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me to the table. (gr/n) gasped.

"I want you more now," he started to lick his lips, "You're so kind to me and at the same time mean; that's what I like."

"Uh, but what about Sebby-chan?" I asked nervously and started to blush.

"Oh what, Sebby? Who cares about him. I want you now."

He leaned closer and was just about to kiss me when-

"Grell Sutcliff," Will appeared.

"Thank you, Will," I got up.

"Will, what are you doing here?" Grell asked.

"You're late that's why. Her training started two minutes ago," he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, that's right look at the time," Sebastian said. "I must have forgotten, sorry my ladies. We decided all three of you will stay at Bochan's manor. Is that ok Mr. Spears?" Sebastian smirked

"Ah, if it's fine with Miss (y l/n) then I guess," Will said with his Ciel-like emotion

Everyone was looking at us, it felt so weird.

"Well let's just go everyone's staring at us," (fr1) and Undertaker started getting closer to us.

"Yeah, let's go," I replied.

Once we got out of the cafeteria, Sebastian opened some sort of portal. I turned around and kiss my world goodbye. _I'll miss you, not. _We all jumped in and after all the flashing and colors were gone, I opened my eyes to see the Phantomhive manor.

"Alright, this is where the three of you will be staying as guests, you don't have to help around but if you want to, I'll very much appreciate it," Sebby said, sincerely with his right hand on his chest.

"Well my work here is done. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some work to finish," Undertaker said as he walked away.

"Now you two," Will pointed at (fr1) and me, "You will start your Reaper training right now so let's go."

Will grabbed (fr1) and Grell grabbed me and we went to another portal, but this time was much faster; it only took a step to get to the shinigami realm.

"Wow," (fr1) and I both said.

There was a lot of reapers there, mostly male.

"Uh, Will, why are there only male reapers here?" I asked

"Yeah," (fr1) agreed and turned to Will.

"Well as you may or may not know, only males can reap souls, but the two of you, have greater power than any of the female reapers and some of the male, myself including." He pushed up his glasses, "Yep, the two of you are almost as powerful as the Undertaker, but (fr1) is a fool shinigami, and you seem to have some demon in you but we're not sure. You are a bit more powerful than she is so that might be a good thing right my sweat."

Grell tilted his head and smiled, "Uh, I think so, hehe."  
I blushed and lowered my head.  
"Well let's start already shall we?" (fr1) said as she gave me a little shove.

"Yes, now then, I will show you your classroom, Miss (l/n)," Will explained, "Grell, you show Miss (fr1/l/n) her classes ok?"

"But why," Grell whined, "Why can't I be with precious (y/n)."

"Ah, because I want you to do your work that's why," Will ordered. "Now if you finish you can be with (y/n), after we're done alright?"

"Alrighty then, let's go (fr1)," He rushed (fr1) to her classes.

"Now then Miss (l/n)..."

"Please call me (y/n)," I suggested.

"Ok then, Miss (y/n), let me show you your classes."

We went to a room with a glass door

"This is where all the half demons learn," Will explained.

I saw that there were only two people there.

"Why are there only two students there?" I asked.

"That's because they are half demon," Will answered. "But not as powerful as you. Now let's move on shall we."

We then came to another room.

"This is where Undertaker will show you and (fr1) to use your powers. I sense that you already know that shinigami decide whether a person lives or dies. So I think you will not need to know how to judge a person's life."

We walked on to yet another door.

"This is where you will learn shinigami history."

"Yay I love history class!"

"Well, for your final class," he said as we walked up to a dark room. "This is where Ronald, Grell, Undertaker, and I will see your full power. We will be ruthless and have no mercy until class is over understood?"

I nodded, "But what are you guys going to do, fight me or something?"

"Yes. We want to see what you're capable of doing but for the next two weeks, we will just train your muscles and reactions."

I looked up at him and said excitedly, "This will be fun. I can't wait to fight Grell."

Before Will could say anything to that, Grell showed up with (fr1) that looked really tired.

"He was- just- too- fast…"she said in between breaths.

"Alright then, I will meet both of you here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. and not a minute after. Now please go rest," Will ordered, "Grell take them to the Phantomhive manor will you. Oh and please (y/n), ask Ciel if Grell can stay until you can open your own portal."

"Uh, yes sir I will," I responded.

"Come on sweet (y/n), time to go." Grell smiled and opened the portal.

"Bye, Will," (fr1) and I said before we stepped into the portal.

"You're really going to ask Sebby if I can stay?" asked Grell.

"Well of course I am, and beside I don't think he will say no," I said as we approached the gates.

Sebastian opened the gates and let us in. We saw (fr2) with Ciel, so we went and hugged her I then asked her and Ciel if it was ok for Grell to stay until we could open our own portal. (fr2) asked Ciel and he said yes as long as he helps around the manor.

Then we all entered the manor and Sebastian showed us our rooms (fr1)'s room was on my right. Grell's room was in across from mine. (fr2)'s room was in front of Ciel's.

Before bed, we all had some tea in Ciel's study. Then we each went to our room to sleep.

"Night my sweet sweet (y/n)," Grell yawned as we stepped into our rooms.

"Night, Grell-san," I replied as I was taking off my dress.

I found a red and black silk gown with silk red pans and put them on. I took of my red-rimmed glasses that looked like Grell's and set them on the drawer next to the queen-sized bed, then I pulled the covers and fell asleep.

"I don't want to wake up from this dream," I yawned and fell into a deep sleep...

* * *

**Hoped you liked ****_Alice-san's_**** story, here is a message from her:**

_ok thank you for reading this my first time so i hope you like it_

**dude loosen upppppp _ lol jk cya **


	2. A Party and A Demon

**Yay, new chapter (so quick) :p it's 'cause ****_Alice-san_**** has been working hard... lol nah, it's because we wrote up a lot and we are uploading them in parts.**

* * *

"(y/n)-sama, (y/n)-sama, wake up," a voice said as I slowly opened my eyes.

I reached out to get my glasses and put them on. I saw Sebastian smiling at me.

"Morning, Sebastian-san," I answered.

_So this wasn't a dream, I see. Good. _

"It's time for you to wake up," he informed, "Training starts in two hours. You don't want to be late. I have left you a dress at the edge of your bed. Please get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast."

After he had told me what to do, he left the room. I got up and looked at the dress; it was a red dress without sleeves, down the middle had black stripes, and at the bottom it was black with red stripes around it.

I then took off my pajamas and put on the dress. I couldn't zip it up on the back though. So I decided to put on my eyeliner. Then I got out at about 7:00 from my room. I knocked on Grell's door.

"Grell," I asked at his door, "Grell, can you come out and help me with something."

The door swung open.

"Uh, sure what is it?"

"Can you help me with my dress?" I looked down and blushed.

"Uh sure. Yes of course," he blushed as well, and zipped it up in the back. Right then Sebastian came out of (fr1)'s room.

"Oh, Grell, I would please like you to be in your human form when in the manor," Sebastian said to him, "Is that ok?"

"Ok, I guess so, but I hate being that butler with no color," Grell pouted.

"You look cute like that Grell, I like it very much," I tried to comfort him, which seemed to work.

"Really?! Ok then!" He said happily and then got into his room and changed into his human form.

After that, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, cereal, and milk.

"Ohaiyo, (y/n)-san," (fr1) said as she sat down.

She was wearing a sleeveless long plain black dress.

"Ohaiyo," I smiled, "How are you?"

"Good, but at first I thought it was a dream," she smiled back.

"Me too but-" I was cut off by Grell smashing into the wall.

I giggled and walked up to him. Moved the piece of hair on his face and kissed his forehead.

"(y/n), thank you so much." He said with his innocent voice.

He was wearing his red coat but it was buttoned up along with his black pants. His long brown hair cot in a ponytail with a red bow.

He's so cute I wanted to hug him. He got up and I rubbed his long brown hair.

"Now come on you two, we only have 10 minutes," (fr1) said stuffing her mouth with cereal.

We were just about to open the manor door when Ciel and (fr2) stopped us.

"I just wanted to inform you that Alois invited us to his manor for a party everyone will be there so I want you guys to come as well. Even you Grell," Ciel then left and so did we.

"Alois trancy manor, I can't wait!" (fr1) fangirled as we walked into the portal.

I just rolled my eyes and Grell transformed into his regular form.

"So I see you're on time. Now let us begin, shall we," Will said as he pushed up his glasses and I think he smiled a little.

My first class was my special reapers and demon class. It was really fun to learn about being a half demon. My next class was with Undertaker and (fr1). Undertaker showed us how to transform like Grell. It was a really funny class. My next class that I also had with (fr1), was shinigami history. We learned about Undertaker and other famous shinigami.

Then my final class was with Will, Grell, Undertaker, and Ronald. William helped me with my balance. Grell helped me with my emotions. Ronald helped with my technique. And Undertaker helped me with my strength.

When class was over Grell, (fr1) and I all said goodbye and went to the manor to get ready for Alois's party. It was a costume party so I transformed into a girl with red shoulder-length hair and was wearing a short sleeveless dress that the front looked like a corset and the bottom was black with black bows on it.

Grell went as himself. (fr1) went as the girl version of Alois. Which made me want to kill her, but I think I'll do that at the party to the real Alois. (fr2) was dressed as a witch, she had a blue and black dress on that fit her to her knees like mine. Sebby didn't dress up though.

Oh. and if anyone asked Grell was my butler.

**(A little history lesson) After Madam Red's death. Grell was "unemployed" that's when you ****_"found" _****him on the streets and asked him if he wanted to be your butler. So Grell is (y/n)'s new butler. That lets him wear red.)**

When we got to the manor we all got off our ride and started to walk to the gates.

"Uh, (y/n) would you be my date?" Grell asked.

"Sure, Grell of course I-" again, I was cut off by Claude opening the door.

"Welcome to the Trancy manor," he said as we walked in.

"Now where's Alois..." (fr1) asked as she looked around for him with her shinigami spy eyes.

All of us, even Claude had a WTF look in our faces.

"Hello, and welcome to my manor," Alois said proudly as he appeared. (fr1) then rushed over to him and hugged the living crap out of him, then she took him to a room and only god knows what happened, but when they came out Alois looked very pleased.

"Ok time for karaoke!" he said, clapping his hands.

Grell went first. He sang _For your Entertainment. _Which made me blush since he was looking at me as he sang. Ciel didn't sing. Everyone seemed to be having a good time. We even danced _Saxobeat._ When we left it was already midnight.

Thankfully we didn't train the next day. When we got to the chariot Grell sat next me, so I put my head on his lap and he began to stroke my red hair. I quickly fell asleep after what seemed to be forever, we got to the manor. I think Grell picked me up and put me down somewhere. But I could feel someone next to me. I kind of liked it.

* * *

I woke up to see Grell sleeping beside me in his human form._ He looks so cute. _

"Grell, Grell Wake up. Grell," I shoved him a little to wake him, "Grell."

"Uh, oh," he slowly opened his eyes, "Ohaiyo (y/n). How did you sleep?"

Then I sat up, put on my glasses and looked down to see that I still had everything on the way I left it.

"Uh, I slept great. Oh, and thank you for not doing anything to me," I said still looking at myself.

"Uh, like what?" he seemed confused.

"You know pervy stuff," I began to blush.

"Oh, that stuff. Of course not. I would never do that. Unless you asked."

His words made me feel hot inside. Grell then got up, put his glasses on and put his head on my lap. I slowly began stroking his hair.

"Oh. (y/n) I want this to never en-" he was cut off by the door swinging open

"Grell, have you seen-" it was Sebastian, and he seemed worried.

"Never mind. I see you guys spent the night together," he looked mad, "I just came to inform you that breakfast will be ready in an hour. Now then, (y/n) please get dressed. Oh and please wear a corset."

He said quite annoyingly as he left the room.

"Well, then I'll go get dressed. Grell since you're already dressed. Uh, do you think that you could stand by my door in case I need help?" I asked.

"Uh, sure I am your butler after all," he said as he made a closed-eyed smile.

"Thank you, now then, let's go," I smiled back and we both went to my room.

He stayed outside like I asked him to. Then I looked at my bed. There was a red and black corset, a plain sleeveless red dress, and a pair of black elbow length gloves. I put on the corset but couldn't tie it so I put the dress on but couldn't zip it.

"Grell, can you come in please,"

The door slowly opened up.

"Ye-yes. Do you need help (y/n)," he stuttered, shyly.

"Yeah, can you help me with my corset and dress," I replied putting on my eyeliner.

He got closer and started to grab the laces to the corset.

"Ummm, how tight do you what it?"

He's so cute when he's embarrassed.

"Not too tight, ok?"

Grell tied the corset just as I told him, and then, he zipped the dress and made my hair. It was a half ponytail and put a red bow on it like his.

* * *

"Ohaiyo," Grell and I both said as we walked into the dining room.

I sat down to eat and Sebastian gave me a chocolate cake with a scone and some tea.

"Ciel has something to tell you, (y/n)," (fr2) said while cutting a piece cake.

"I want you and Grell to help me with a case. Can you guys help?" Ciel said, then stuffed a piece of cake into his mouth.

"Sure thing, Ciel," I said excitedly getting up from my seat.

"Uh, we are?" Grell tilted his head.

"Yep, why, is something wrong with that?" I ask sarcastically.

"Uh, no but do we really? I just don't want you to get hurt that's why," he continued.

The way he said it made me blush.

"GRELL-SAN!?" three familiar voices screamed. It was May-Rin, Finny, and Brad.

"Oh, hi how have you guys been?" Grell replied.

"Uh, uh, what are you doing here with Miss (y/n)?" May-Rin asked.

"Well, May, Grell is my new butler," I replied.

"That's right, (y/n) saved me from the streets," smiled Grell.

"May-Rin, Finny, Brad don't you have work to finish?" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow.

"YES SIR!" they said and ran off.

"Yeah, Ciel-" (fr1) said with a mouthful of cake, "You never said what type of case it is."

"Ah Yes. It seems that there have been many deaths involving women and in some cases with men as well. I want the two of you to go and spy on this suspect," he pulled out a picture.

It was a man with a long narrow face black hair and a mustache. His eyes were small and blue. His nose was somewhat long.

"This is who I suspect is killing all those women, his name Is Robert Thompson, He works for a hospital in central London."

"I see, so we just spy on him and then kill him and or stop him if he tries to kill anyone right?" I asked, as I finished my cake.

Grell didn't look so worried after seeing the picture.

"Yes, if he tries to kill, stop him. If he has already killed, you can go ahead and kill him if you wish."

Ciel never seemed to have any emotion whatsoever.

"Alrighty then, we'll go spy on him when the sun sets, but for now I'm quite tired so i think I'll go to my room and rest is that ok?" I yawned.

"I'll take you to your room my lady. Well, if that's ok with you," Grell asked so quietly it made me melt.

"Ah, sure why not. Please excuse me," I got up and we headed to my room.

Grell opened the door and we both went in. Grell then helped me to my bed and laid me there. He was about to leave.

"Grell, can you sleep with me? I sleep better when you're next to me," I said with closed eyes.

"Uh sure, let me just..." he pulled the covers up and laid beside me. Then we both fell into a deep sleep. It was a beautiful feeling when I was with him.

* * *

"(y/n), Grell, wake up it's time for you to go."

We slowly opened our eyes sat up and put on our glasses. We saw Sebastian. He had that mad expression on his face again, which made me scared. He left the room. Grell and I changed into our shinigami form and were off. We followed Robert to an empty street. He had a girl with him. So we started to see what he would do with her. Sadly all they did for two hours was talk and kiss, talk and kiss, but then…

"AAHHHHH!" a big scream came from both of them.

Grell and I both turned to see what it was, it was a _demon_.

"Stay here I don't want my sweet (y/n) to get hurt, ok," Grell said as he attacked the demon.

There's something about this demon that seems almost too powerful for Grell to beat. But I will do as he says and not interrupt.

The demon kept on attacking Grell over and over again. I just couldn't take it. Thankfully Grell dropped his chainsaw and I quickly grabbed it and teleported in front of Grell.

"(y/n), don't. You'll get killed," he looked up at me.

His poor face; all beaten up and bleeding, almost to death.

"Stop, stop looking at him like that, he can't even stand up. And yet you keep on fighting him what kind of demon are you anyway?!" I asked holding the chainsaw up.

He said nothing and charged at me full force. I quickly dodged it and moved Grell to a safer place.

"I'll kill him, don't worry, ok, it'll be Alright, just hang on Grell," I gave him a peck on the mouth and then attacked the demon.

He managed to dodge some of my attacks but not all. I sliced one of his arms and chest. Then his cinematic record showed up the first part was boring only him doing nothing but eating souls.

The last part though, he finds out that he is half shinigami, so he starts to kill with anger. After that I sliced him in half and he died right there. I felt quite pleased with myself. I then turned to Grell and picked him up. He was half conscious. I then took him to the manor and placed him on my bed.

"(y/n), can you please put on my pajamas," his voice was so fragile.

"Of course Grell, I'll go get them."

Then I went into his room and found red pajamas that looked like mine. I went back to my room and woke Grell so that I could put on his pajamas. He sat up and I began to take of his bloody shirt. I then put on the red silky shirt on and the same for the pants, but it felt a little weird and I started to blush.

When I was done he laid himself on the bed as I put my red and black pajamas on. As I finished I turned into my human form and laid next to him. Almost as fast as I climbed in, I fell asleep. I'm just really worried about Grell.

* * *

**_Alice-san_**** are you going to write a message to your "future fans*? ... No, huh? jeeeeeeeeeeez like I said loosen up, brah. Ah whatever :/**


	3. Shinigami Fight

**Another chapter, lol. Alice-san hasn't been answering me, so I thought, might as well just upload this. And it seems that my story has become more popular than this which is kinda weird O_o thanks anyway ^-^**

* * *

"(Y/N). GRELL! Wake up are you guys ok?" we heard a voice say. We both sat up and put on our glasses.

It was (fr1) and (fr2). They looked worried.

"We're fine thank you," I yawned.

"William told me that if you could go back to the human world for something. He said that he could use your powers," (fr1) said, "Oh and if you do to make sure to where this." (fr1) pulled out what seemed to be a red tuxedo.

"Ok but what do I have to do?" I asked, taking the tux.

"(y/n), don't go, you might get hurt like me or worse, you might even die," Grell said with concern, as he transformed into his human form.

"There is nothing to worry about Mr. Grell. If she can kill a demon, then she can do anything. Isn't that right Lady (y/n)?" Sebastian said, as he walked into the room with some tea. "Now please get ready before our guest arrives."

"Yes sir, but may I ask who our guests are?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah," (fr1) and (fr2) agreed.

"Well none other than Mr. Spears, of course," Sebastian answered.

We all had a confused look in our faces. Why would Will come to the manor when he dislikes Sebastian?

* * *

It was already noon, so I went ahead and put the tux on before William got there. As if on cue, Will was at the front door of the manor as I was finished dressing up.

"Hello, may I please talk to (y/n)-san?" he asked, as I came out to the main room. But I stopped when I heard Grell and Will argue. So I looked to see what they were arguing about.

"It's too dangerous, Will, she can get killed, and I can't let that happen. She's too important to me and her friends. I'll go instead. Just please, that guy is too dangerous for any shinigami," I could hear that Grell was really worried.

"She's not any shinigami, Grell she's-" Will was cut off by Grell.

"I know she's not any shinigami or demon William but, her cinematic record is... is... so sad and yet happy after she came here. I won't let her die!"

"Grell!?" Will sounded surprised. "She's not half demon, she's a full shinigami it's her power that makes you think she half demon. You see if she gets mad or sad she can become a monster and kill whatever's in her path. Even you. She will not be able to control her powers. This is just to see how much she can control and if she can even kill an innocent person. If she does kill someone else besides him she will be considered dangerous and will be under surveillance. If she can control herself; life can continue to be normal for her. Understood?"

Before Grell could say anything I walked in.

"I understand Will. I shall do as you say. Even risking my life. But it'll be fun killing a shinigami," I tried to cheer Grell up since he was so worried and scared.

But it didn't work.

"No, (y/n) he might kill you, and I don't want you to die. I saw your cinematic record and-" I stepped in and cut Grell off.

"I know, but I'll be ok, don't worry. I can control myself. Everything will be alright," I said cheerfully.

"Alright then, (y/n) let's go. We need to kill that guy before he can kill anyone else. Grell, stay here, if we're not back within ten minutes come with Mr. Sebastian. He seems to be fond of her as well. And might also wish for her not to die. Well then, let's go," Will said opening the portal.

I kiss Grell good bye, and was off. It had been 4 days since I've been to my world. As we were going through the portal I changed into my shinigami form so no one could recognize me. My hair turned into a red scene hairstyle that was down to my shoulders.

When we got there I could see the shinigami that we were looking for. He was really obvious. He had blue hair past his shoulders. He had a pair of horns that curled at the end. He was wearing a blue tux with black high heels and his scythe was like Undertakers but his was blue and had a skull on it.

"Is that him?" I whispered to Will.

Before he could say anything the shinigami turned to see us. His green golden eyes shining in the light of the lamp above him.

"So I see you've come to stop me, haven't you. Well let's make a deal if you can beat me then you may kill me as well. If you don't I will kill you and everyone you love. So do we have a deal?" his voice was so irritating, that it made me want to kill him.

"Let's just get this over with shall we?" I said in annoyance.

"Here, I think this will help." Will passed me a Chainsaw that looked just like Grell's. Yes, my own _Death _scythe.

-(**I wrote this part. Me, Uversa :/)**

Meanwhile at the Phantomhive manor, Undertaker is helping (fr1) to transform into her shinigami form.

"I'm so excited to see what I'll look like!" she said, excitedly.

"You know, since you're a fool shinigami, you'll probably get something very random," Undertaker chuckled.

It seems as if he is hiding a factor in transforming into the shinigami form.

"What are you laughing at?" (fr1) said, slightly blushing.

"Hahaha!" Undertaker laughed harder now, "You might even get a different gender!"

"Shut it," she snapped.

(fr1) tried to clear her mind off of Undertaker and his silly pranks to transform into her shinigami form.

Light surrounded her and transformed her into a new state. Luckily she didn't change genders, but she looked awfully close to a boy. Her breasts shrank; and her hair was short, and white (she wasn't old though); one of her eyes was minty green and the other, soft violet.

"Wow, I didn't know it would turn out like this," Undertaker started.

"What?" (fr1) demanded, "Do I look weird?"

"No, no… it's very… pretty," Undertaker took his time saying the last part, as he slightly blushed under his hair.

(fr1) blushed slightly as well. Sebastian and Grell burst into the room interrupting their moment.

"(fr1), Ciel would like to request that you accompany Miss (y/n) on the quest to kill a very dangerous corrupted reaper."

"Huh, really?" she said in surprise.

"Yes, really," replied Undertaker, instead of Sebastian, "I mean you finally can turn into your shinigami form."

"Also, Mister, er, Miss (fr1), wear this formal vest," said Sebastian, as he handed (fr1) a purple striped button-up shirt with a black vest and pants.

She took them and quickly changed into them. Now she looked even more like a guy. When she was ready, Undertaker, Sebastian, Grell, and (fr1) went to where (y/n) was.

I then charged with all my strength but he dodged all my attacks. I was getting beat really badly but I didn't want to let anyone down. He kept on punching me and then slammed me into a wall.

"(y/n)!?" I could hear Grell and Sebastian's voice say but my eyes were still closed.

I then opened my eyes and saw that Grell, Sebastian, Undertaker, and (fr1) were standing next to Will. I slowly got up and walked to them when the shinigami attacked again.

"I-I can't take it Will, I'm going to help her no matter what happens to me." Grell said as he stared his chainsaw.

"Yeah, I won't let (y/n) die!" (fr1) said as she started to run after Grell but was stopped by Undertaker.

"Here my lady I think you're forgetting something," he gave her a scythe that looked his but had three blue gems on the blade.

"Thanks" (fr1) said and continued on running.

"I also can't let lady (y/n) die, so please excuse me," Sebastian said taking out his butter knives.

"I think I should join them too," Undertaker said really seriously than he ever had.

Will was just standing there like_ I don't give a Fuck_. As I got up, Grell tried to hit the shinigami, but failed. The shinigami blocked his move and then beat the crap out of Grell and the slammed him to the wall. I felt an emotion that I never felt before it was like rage and sadness combined. I got my chainsaw and started it.

"How could you… how… HOW COULD YOU! HOW COULD YOU HURT HIM LIKE THAT...I'LL...I'LL KILL YOU!" I charged at him; full rage.

I began to glow red, along with my green-golden eyes. I hit him with my chainsaw. He blocked me with his scythe, but then I kicked his back and sliced his right arm. Then I pinned him to the ground and just started to slice him into pieces. I turn around to see that everyone had had a W.T.F. look. I started to calm down and I stopped growing.

"Sorry, got carried away," I looked down to see my chainsaw, covered in blood.

"Wow (y/n) that was… AWESOME!" (fr1) yelled in amusement, holding her scythe like a pole.

"Well now I can see that you can control your powers, but I've never seen a shinigami glow like that," Will said, as he pushed up his glasses

"Hehehe, it seems that you have more power than me. I could never do that," Undertaker chuckled.

"Yes, it seems that resembles demon powers, but how could a shinigami do that? You would need to have demon blood in order to," Sebastian looked quite impressed that a full shinigami could have that much power in her.

"Yeah, isn't my sweet (y/n) great?" Grell hugged me and gave me a kiss.

"Yeah, well it was no-thi-ng-real-ly..." I started to faint in Grell's arms, and all I could see was black. I couldn't hear anything.

* * *

**And that concludes this chapter, I think Alice-san might be having a writer's block -_-; Aah well, me too, sorta, I'm currently writing the sequel to an ****_Eren x Levi _****oneshot. But I never expected that someone might actually find it cute O_o thanks anyway.**


End file.
